Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature/Changes
The Bureau of Fiction is normally prohibited from messing with physical laws all the time by standard multiverse policies, but sometimes the only way to preserve the order of justice is to go overkill. This page lists significant changes to natural laws in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. Science Physics * Glass cannot reflect light (only refract it), rendering it useless in optical fibers. This change was made during the Great Governance Schism of 2009, and in fact ended it. * The stability of the Fourth Dimension (time) was weakened enough to allow slightly lower speeds than light to dilate time, enabling for time travel to the future and past. * Ghosts and zombies were made structurally sound and given stable forms. * The equation \Sigma F = ma was altered to become \Sigma F = \frac{2ma}{3} , meaning that less force would be needed to accelerate objects. Chemistry * Avogadro's number is just 6 E23 instead of 6.022 E23. Mayor McFlapp changed it for convenience purposes. * The surface tension of water is extremely dependent upon temperature, although only at extreme conditions (i.e., extreme heat, extreme cold, etc.). Under extremely cold temperatures, water has a higher surface tension, and under extremely hot temperatures, water begins to lose its surface tension. ** This difference in the surface tension of water is what allows Ternville's clouds to support the city itself. * Gasoline's efficiency when burned was double, making 20 MPG vehicles 40 MPG, ect., worldwide. Biology * Various colors of feathers were instated in penguins for variety sake. Implemented LONG before the HPC. * The stability of DNA in some creatures was loosened to make creating more species easier. * The extremely rare genetic code that causes red eyes (without albinism) was strengthen to be more common, for Keith's ease. * Penguins, and many other birds, reptiles and amphibians, were given the ability to grow mammal-like hair on their heads and faces, but nowhere else. * Connections and synapses in the tiny brains of many creatures, including penguins and reptiles, were significantly upgraded to allow for human-equivalent (or higher) intelligence. * A considerable amount of penguins were granted teeth for the sake of variety. * Penguin tongues are able to stick out a very small distance. * The natural ability of telekinesis was moved from fiction to existence, and implanted in puffles and other creatures, especially ones without limbs. * Reptiles and amphibians were given the ability to survive cold weather without dying. They remain cold-blooded, however, and slow down (or go dormant) like normal means, similar to how the fish survive there. * The heartiness of trees were increased to new heights, allowing for trees to grow on the Antarctic mainland, farther inwards than normal. * Many flowers were made perennial and granted extreme cold-resistance abilities. * Artificial mutations (like that of radioactivity) in genetics was made much more powerful, allowing for insane abilities and features to form almost magically. *The longevity of sapient animals with two legs and two arms, and a head, including penguins, were made similar, regardless of species. *Most importantly, penguins and other species can talk and hold things. Otherwise, this universe would be pretty dang boring. Meteorology * Clouds act more solid (like damp cotton) under extremely cold temperatures, like those in the troposphere immediately above Antarctica. This is related to the difference in the surface tension of water. * Antarctica's precipitation amount, in some areas, was greatly raised to allow for lots of snow, almost tundra-style, removing much of the desert status on the continent. Temperature is unaffected. * Jet streams were instated to run across the Antarctic landmass, instead of around it. Geology * The asthenosphere's activity was greatly increased, leading to faster plate movement and thus more volcanism. * The already abundant precious metals of Antarctica were multiplied tenfold, allowing for extremely rich resources. * The amount of oil in Antarctica was tripled. * Uranium was added into the soil of Antarctica. * Limestone was made more structurally sound, to allow for bigger and less supported caves. The acid/melting factor was unchanged. * Diamonds were installed in the soil of Antarctica. Astronomy * The moon's orbit has a much higher eccentricity, causing the moon to pass very close to the Earth every three weeks. These close passes are relatively harmless, though they tend to disrupt the tides in the region closest to the moon. This change in orbit is due to a failed attempt by the Bureau of Entropy to cause the moon to hit the Earth. ** Before the moon's orbit was drastically altered, it was off by a little less than a quarter of a lunar cycle. This change was made in the High Penguin Confederacy during one of Malcur's attempts to control Antarctica. Mayor McFlapp's ancestor prevented the full moon from allowing Malcur to win by nudging the moon further along in its orbit, making it a waning gibbous. Hundreds of years later, in 2008, this new orientation caused the Moon to alter its tidal lock with Earth, preventing the annual Halloween solar eclipse in Club Penguin. The eclipse's absence persisted for two successive years. Each time, a different event caused the sky to blacken above Club Penguin (in 2008, a storm caused by Ternville, and in 2009, ashes from the eruption of Diamond Falls). Thermodynamics * ADD SOMETHING! Electromagnetism * The effect of Gamma rays (and other ionizing radiation) cause is significantly altered, and can give superpowers via mutations (see biology) Math * The imaginary number manifested itself into the real world, as did its additive/multiplicative inverse. * ADD MORE! See also * Bureau of Fiction * Masters Category:Masters of the Universe